Last One You Love
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: Starlight Dash, a famous band in Mobius, was performing a love song. People suspected that the singer, Sonic the Hedgehog, sang this to a special someone. Who was it? Even his band members, Knuckles the Echidna and Tails the Fox didn't know. So what happens after Sonic gets teleported away by his Special Someone when he was running away from his fans?


**Alright guys. Before you start reading, I would like to warn you: This is supposed to be a "oh, whoopidy doo, happily ever after!" endings. So if you don't like those, please, either leave, or don't flame…help your eyes. It's your decision.**

**Another thing…contains mild sonadowness. Okay, maybe a little more than mild (hahah, I sure am a bastard XD), but whatever. **

**Stickin' with the good ol' Sonadow, lol. Alright. Enough of this. Welcome to the semi song-fic and one-shot…**

Last one you Love

My whole life is kind of like a game.

It's like I'm the thief. I try to steal something without you noticing. But of course, I'm at a disadvantage. You are the perfect detective.

But you're clueless about love. Like a child watching clouds and wonder if maybe someday you will be able to fly. So, I guess maybe this time, the thief will leave with the possessions.

But what are those possessions that I'm trying to steal? It's something complex. Your attention. Your affection. Your love.

But no matter what, I can't get it. I search for clues, but I see no footprint. Clearly, you are the one who's better at playing the detective. You'll have no problem stealing, either. My love is right outside the door for you to take. Except, you probably don't want it anyway.

To you, I'm probably just a pile of unwanted trash…

-Last one you Love-

I shrugged my leather jacket on.

Smoothing my quills back for the millionth time, I examined myself in the mirror. I tugged at the collar of the jacket, the soft fabric of my dark blue fingerless glove brushing against my palm. The dark colored baggy pants ruffled as I took a step backwards. The heavy leather boots made a clanging and soft jingling sound as the metal crashed against the shoe. Before I could do anything else to grant my satisfaction, Tails barged in.

"Sonic, enough of your perfection. We're starting in five minutes! Get ready and wait for the cue on the backstage!"

I snorted. "Alright, alright…"

After waving him away, I checked the mirror one last time. Good enough, I thought. Time to rock and roll, buddy.

With that, I exited the room and walked down the hall to meet Tails and Knuckles.

A big fist met my back and made me slant forward a little. I smiled and flashed the echidna a grin.

"Ya ready?" he said.

"Heh, if I'm not ready, the world's not ready."

The three of us peeked through a small slip of space behind the read curtains. An albino hedgehog was up on the stage, introducing what was about to happen. The audience was growing ever more impatient.

"Alright, without further ado…Let's welcome the famous band, Starlight Dash!"

The crowd roared with excitement. And I walked out from behind the curtain, grinning and waving.

"What's up, Mobius? You all excited or what?" I yelled over the noise after Silver handed me a microphone.

"Yes!" they all screamed.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"YES!" they roared louder like requested.

"Good!" I turned to the curtains. "Well? Come on, guys! Let's get this thing started!"

The kitsune and the echidna walked out and waved a bit and walked over to their places. Knuckles sat down before the drum set, and Tails stood in front of his electric piano, adjusting the volume and switching to the sound he wanted. Tails and Knuckles both had a microphone stand in front of them.

"Hit it," I called, head down, pointing upwards with my right arm raised. Music blasted, and my friends started working their groove. Tails pressed two keys on his piano and the shakers' sound vibrated the room. I clapped once, and started speaking into the microphone.

"Oh, oh!" I hummed.

Tails echoed, "Oh, oh, oh!" while pressing down the keys on his piano, giving off three harmony notes.

It repeated three times, until our voice faded slowly. Before the sound completely stopped echoing, I sang into the microphone, while pointing to the screaming fans below the stage, "Can't help myself…You got me on lock down, spinnin' 'round." Like the lyrics, I spun three times with one foot, then stopped abruptly, facing the side with my quills flipped, covering half my face.

"And I'm fallin' in!" Tails chimed on.

"Under a spell-ell-ell-ell…I-I-I want you on, on the floor,"

"I'm,"

"On the floor!"

"Fallin' in!"

"Your eyes sparkle, bright like diamonds, I'm blinded by the light." I grinned the as the words slipped off my tongue. "We all search until we find them,"

"You're remindin' me tonight," a slightly more childish voice filled in the missing words.

I took a breath and sang louder as the bright lights that came in purple, blue, white and green shone on me, "When you're lovin' me, I can hardly breathe! When I feel your kiss, so hard to resist! I wanna dance all night," The finger pointing upwards found Tails.

"All night," he quickly caught on.

"Tonight! I wanna be the last one…You love, you love!" I held my hand to my heart and made a heart beating motion, going in and out.

Tails started singing the 'oh, oh's and I waited until it was my turn to sing, "That you love…That you love, you love!...That you love…You lo-o-ove!"

Knuckles finally spoke up. "We're talkin' rhythm,"

"Rhy-rhy-rhythm," Tails cut in.

"I'm glad you got it-it. You do more tal-talk it, you can walk it out," I spread my legs apart in a jump and looked left and right. When I faced the crowd again, I gave a nod. "To my ignition, got me wishin' I could keep you up all night!"

Pressing down on a few more keys, Tails added, "Ah, ah,"

"You're falling in!" I let my hand drop. "So sorry you've been burnt before me," with that, I raised my hand up again and let the fingers in my loose fist shoot upwards just like a flame while I rock back and forth. Starting again, I spoke a little softer, "Be afraid you got the right. We all fall, no, we can't fight it…"

"You're remindin' me tonight!" the twin tailed fox and I sang.

I jumped up, and landed heavily on the stage, causing a loud boom. "When you're lovin' me, I can hardly breathe! When I feel your kiss, so hard to resist! I wanna dance all night," I quickly pointed encouragingly at the audience.

"All night!" They yelled.

I grinned happily, excitement coursing through my body. "Tonight! I wanna be the last ooooone…! You love, you love!"

"Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh!" Tails shut his eyes started spoke into the microphone without control.

Knuckles hit the snare drum and the symbols hard.

That section flew by powerfully, and within a blink and a deep breath, we were at the next part. Knuckles breathed, "You're not alone-oh, alo-one! You're not alone-oh, alone-ooone!"

"You're runnin' away…I want you to stay. No, don't throw it away!" I did a backwards flip. "I just want to know; are you, dancin' to my radio?"

"I'm fallin' in love…" Tails and Knuckles both sang.

I repeated my earlier words, "You're runnin' away…I want you to stay…No, don't throw it away…!"

"TONIGHT!" the three of us all jumped and caused an even louder boom than before. "When you're lovin' me, I can hardly BREATHE! When I feel your kiss, so hard to RESIST! I wanna dance all night!" I raised my hands at the crowd, wanting them to echo.

Expecting my request, they happily screamed, "All night!"

"Tonight! I wanna be the last one…"

"You love, you love!" and I let the audience take over. Half of them sang the 'oh, oh's and half of them stuck to my part.

"I wanna dance all night!" Knuckles, Tails and I yelled.

"Tonight!" They added.

"I wanna dance all night!"

"Tonight!"

"I wanna dance all night!"

"Tonight!"

And suddenly, the crowd became quiet, and I took this as my cue. "I want to be the last one…! You love, you love…that you love…" and lastly, I whispered out, "That you love."

It stayed silent for five seconds after the lights dimmed. Then chaos took over.

-Last one you Love-

After screams of questions of who I was singing this for, and crazy girls asking for autographs, I was finally able to escape the huge body of fans and plop down on my comfy couch.

"Ahhh…" I sighed and took a drink from my water bottle, draining it until only half of it was left. Yep, being a rock star ain't easy.

"So," Knuckles turned to me. "Who _was_ the song for?"

I stared. It was true, I didn't even tell _them_. How was I supposed to answer? That I am in love with the same gender, not to mention one who had tried to kill me just because of a simple and pesky little order? No. I can't.

"No one. It just came to me."

"Oh really. I see you in your room pouring your emotions into this song. How can you expect us to believe that?" Tails turned to the conversation as well.

"Dude! You stalk me? That's crazy, man, even for you guys." I shook my head. "I'm disappointed in you two."

Tails, being the innocent kid he was, tried to take his words back. "N-no, Sonic, I-I don't-"

Knuckles, being the ignorant thick-headed echidna he was, cut Tails off. "Don't make that face on me. You're just trying to change the subject!"

I sighed in defeat. He totally saw through that. I just…I just have to make up an excuse, that's all. "Mina," I said, half confident and half uncertain.

"That mongoose?" the two said at the same time.

I uttered a yes and nodded, closing my eyes. There. They'll surly believe that…

At least, Tails did, because he left me alone and resumed taking off his extra garments that he'd put on before the concert began. I wasn't too sure what Knuckles was thinking since he just folded his arms and turned away.

Meh, that's okay with me. "Hey guys, I'm heading home now."

Knuckles cracked open one eye and gave me a 'really, now?' look. "You _do_ realize that if you leave now, the fans will consume you into their stomachs, right? Not to mention destroy your ears, possibly forever?"

I grunted and shivered at the thought. "Yeah. I know." Without another word, I went out the door of the safe, fan-free haven. Once I was out the door, I still picked up the faint muttering of Knuckles.

"Geez, what's wrong with him now…"

But I didn't care. I just felt the need to go home. Not sure why, but I just have a feeling.

Just a block before I reach my house. Just a block before I reach my house. Just a block be…fore…

I turned back, and snapped my head forward again. Oh Chaos, they were still following me! My neighbors are going to be so mad at me…Why did they have to scream SO LOUD?

I stopped and made a sharp left turn, into someone's backyard. Whew, at least I can take a breather. Now. What do I do…?

Peaking behind the wall, I watched as the mob run past the house. Good…I have at least a few more minutes. Now what?

Just as I walked out from the house, I bumped into someone. Oof…

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching and…" I trailed off as I looked up, my rubbing of head stopped midway. "Shadow?"

He looked at me, sighed, unfolding his arms and took out a green and familiar Chaos Emerald. Within a blink, we were teleported before a lake with a railing before it. I blinked multiple times, dumbfounded.

"Well? Are you going to get up or not?"

I looked around, hand still on my head. When I finally stood up, I realized something. "Why?"

He sneered. And if he heard my question, he ignored it. "You should know better than to go home so early."

I scratched behind my neck. "Eheh…I know that, but I just wanted to go home early today."

He gave me a glance, then leaned against the railing, gazing at the sparkling water below, reflecting the moon in squiggly lines. I quickly joined beside him. "So, why? Why did you 'save' me?"

Shadow stayed quiet for a while. "Thought I'd help you out. Watching those fans run you over the first few times were amusing, but after that it just became annoying, having to hear their screams." He turned to me and gave me a 'you know better' look. "Can't you do something good for the neighborhood?"

"Geesh, Shadow, stop making me feel bad," I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little. I tapped my foot lightly on the ground, settling my gaze to the lake again. The water was truly beautiful when it's at night…it looks so calm and soothing, yet it looks icy cold. I feel like I would be able to float on it, the mass of wavy blueness, but I knew better. I'd probably sink right when I emerged myself in it.

I shuddered.

"So…" I awkwardly started.

I heard Shadow grunt. "I suppose I should ask you how the concert went?" his deep red eyes glided over to meet mine.

I stared into them as I replied with a shrug. "Crazy, as usual. Were you there?"

"Mmh. Does it matter?"

"Eeeh, not really. I just thought…nevermind, it doesn't matter at all if you were there or not." I quickly stopped myself before spilling any further contents about what mattered or not.

However, I was dead wrong if I thought he was just going to let that slip go unnoticed. He caught onto it. "You just thought…?"

My eyes darted around, trying to think of an answer. I feel cold sweat running down my back. It's nothing too serious, right? Just…try to fill that 'I just thought' in with some lie and everything will be alright. I laughed. "Heh, I just thought that it would've been nice to see you in the crowd with you covering your ears and making a face that said, 'Chaos, why the hell did I come here?'"

Shadow pursed his lips and nodded slowly, not convinced. Darn. "So who was the song for?"

I nearly facepalmed. "Why is everyone asking that?" I laughed, shaking my head and looking away.

"Thought I'd join the crowd for once. Just to put you in pain." He put on a ghostly smirk.

Well…I can always try the mongoose again. But I don't want the rumor to actually spread to her and make her think that I actually loved her. "Uhmmh," I started, and thought for a little bit before settling on my answer. "A hedgehog." Not wanting to give out anything, I looked at the lake again. I would rather jump in that deathly body water than being stuck in this awkward ituation. But either way…I'd have to answer because most likely Shadow would save me—wait. What am I talking about? No he won't…

"Faker."

"Wh-what?"

"I just asked you a…" he stopped and sighed. "Nevermind."

And just like that, we stayed silent for what felt like forever. I'm seriously considering jumping in that lake right now.

And so, I took off my concert jacket and all my clothes and before Shadow could ask me why, I climbed onto the metal railing and jumped in. The water met my legs in an ice cold bite. Ouch. Looks like going in the lake so suddenly wasn't such a good idea.

I couldn't look up to see what Shadow thought of this, because I was already hyperventilating from the water. There was way too much. I'm going to drown.

The water made a small 'plop' sound as my entire head sank down underneath. It was quiet. Well…it was quiet only for a few seconds before I heard a loud thundering noise. I felt…silky fur carefully wrap around me. I opened my eyes slightly to see, but the water immediately stung them and I shut them closed.

Next thing I knew, along with the stinging in my eyes, I was on the ground again, and I was coughing a whole bunch of water out. My lungs burned.

The first thing I heard, however, was an angry, shocked, and gruff voice, panting for air. "What the…the _hell_ was that_…_for_?_"

I shook my body and most of the drops of water flew in the air and got out. I was abruptly pulled from the ground and forced to stand, facing him. Without much thought, I said breathlessly, "You." I can tell he had no idea what I was talking about, so I added on, hesitantly, "The song." I took a deep breath to finish the short sentence I said next. "The song was for you."

The truth stuck him so hard, I almost laughed. Almost.

"…You're running away. I want you to stay. No…don't throw it away…?" he whispered, one eye ridge arching in a questioning way.

I held a small smile. He was at the concert.

I caught on the lyrics as he gripped my shoulder and stared me in the eyes. A gentle breeze blew over us and we both shuddered from the coldness of our soaked fur. "When you're loving me, I can hardly breathe…" I pulled him slightly closer. My breath hitched.

He didn't say the verse after that. Instead…well, you know what happened. Instead…he inched closer and gently pressed his lips against mine. Despite not wanting to, I broke away. He whispered the next verse with an amused smile. "When I feel your kiss…so hard to resist."

I didn't get any time to react as he closed the gap a second time. And for that second time, I couldn't find the strength to pull away. But when he did…he uttered the eight words that I would never forget.

"You'll be the last one I love, Sonic."

_The End._


End file.
